What They Expected
by L.A Taiva
Summary: One-shot, might turn into full story if you want. They waited a millennia, they didn't get quite what they expected.


**Author's Note~**

 **This is going to be a one-shot and my very first piece of work to post onto this site. If you could provide any constructive critique, then please do. I highly doubt that this would happen, but if you wish for this one-shot to be created into a story of multiple chapters, just give me the word and I will do what I can. But to be honest I am making it up as I write, I'm not the greatest planner in the world.**

 **(also I am going to be writing in UK English, so please keep note of that)**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own _Steven Universe_ or any of its characters.  
**

 **There might be spoilers, just a warning.**

 **And without any further adieu.**

* * *

It was a time of nearly 9450 years ago on the planet for gem Homeworld and its inhabitants granted the place a mood of festivity and celebration. The seemingly infinitely larger sun shone brilliantly from the vast and clear magenta skies, a warm light shining on all. Buildings and structures loomed high over many, the sheer size of them alone being enough to appear intimidating. Some light would be reflected on the many variety of metals on a handful of these buildings to send it in many erratic directions. Days like these are passed on 'the chance of our Homeworld containing supreme weather conditions,' never truly acknowledged or admired by those who populate the area. But those lucky enough to witness the highlight of the day would soon be able to appreciate the beauties of the life they live.

This event is only alike to three others, each of them being the creation of a matriarch of the gem society. All three of these matriarchs were present at this festive event as they grandly sat in their respective palanquins upon a colossally large stage to favour their own inordinate size. The palanquins had a tall and gazebo-like structure, with customised roofs and hundreds of small holes on the exterior of the structure acting as windows. Each of them had a small figure beside the carriage, on the steps that surrounded them. They stood with loyal subordination until their leaders addressed the sweeping crowd. And so they did.

The trio of staged gems, all at once, stood. Millions of gems stopped chatting and turned their attention to the stage of notice. Until they had quieted fully, White Diamond spoke, "We wish to welcome you all to this splendid occasion." She greeted, speaking for all three of the leaders, "Though I am certain everyone is aware, we are here to celebrate the long awaited creation of Red Diamond!" Her declaration was met with a thunderous roar of applause, hollers and whistles. Anyone there could sense the excitement of each other without difficulty, still, it continued.

Yellow Diamond spoke next, "With this brand new attainment, gem production rates will increase rapidly. From there on, more of our star maps shall be filled in the name of gem kind!" Her voice exuded a powerful aura of absolute confidence as yet another round of head-splitting applause follows. She then looked at Blue Diamond in curious anticipation to see what she had to say.

Finally, she spoke, "I myself am delighted to witness the creation of not only Red Diamond, but also the birth of what I am definite will be another valued leader amongst White, Yellow and I." Blue Diamond expressed sincerely. She gave a wistful smile as she continued, "With this celebration comes my gratitude, if not for all of our wonderful subjects we would not even imagine our current circumstance. I believe along with the creation of Red Diamond, there should be love and support for her as she witnesses the greatness of her role in our lives." Unlike the response to the other two leaders' remarks, the crowd remained silent in contemplation at Blue Diamond's words. But after almost a whole minute there was a slow, but noticeable rise in clapping and cheering. Soon enough, the mass of gems' drowned out both of the other times they applauded. At this, Blue Diamond's usually melancholy face broke into a grin of sheer glee, the crowd's response alone being enough to leave that big an impact.

As the celebration continued the mass of gems were presented to the site of Red Diamond's initial appearance to them all. It was a heavily restricted and reserved space of the Homeworld Kindergarten not used for a millennia until then. The space was titanic in size, as expected, and had the perfect qualities for the making of a gem with the soon-to-be high status of Red Diamond. All that was needed to be done was to wait mere minutes for the inevitable arrival of a new member of their society.

Though the process took time, the creation of new life took place. The stone cracked and crumbled as the gems witnessing are fixated on it. Then, a hand broke through the breaking rock, then another. Before it could be fully processed by any, a tall frame presented its self as they shook off the dirt off of them. The three other diamonds stood shocked, they had widened eyes, dropped jaws and hands to their face or chest. They stared and stared not noticing the new diamond's growing discomfort. A cold rush of realisation hit them violently. Before them stood, her clarity... Pink Diamond.

They soon learned that they didn't get quite what they expected.


End file.
